CalTheSpy
"The name's CalTheSpy. I'm a professional assassin." '- CalTheSpy greeting someone new' CalTheSpy is a TF2 OC for internet user CalTheSpy, a alternative name designed by his creator which he uses on the internet rather than his real name. CalTheSpy is a BLU Spy with the Made-Man, Sneaking Spats Of Sneaking, the Business Casual and a Fancy Fedora painted with A Distinct Lack Of Hue. Cal may also appear to wear other cosmetics in certain How it all started Cal was originally a BLU Spy with no cosmetics, due to the creator having no knowledge how to bone merge hats and cosmetics to the TF2 ragdolls. Cal remained as a cosmetic-less spy for several years, hats and cosmetics being manually put into place using the Phsygun until the Bone Merger tool was discovered. Cal later was used for the creators Steam Account and later was a internet account alias for all future accounts, such as Cal's DeviantArt page, Facebook, Twitter and Youtube accounts. Backstory A storyline, designed by the creator, around CalTheSpy's OC exists, but has never been officially written as a story or fanfiction. CalTheSpy had been a orphan, his parents shot down by a sniper when he was younger. Cal, as a result was taken in by Grey Mann where he was trained by a fellow female assassin of Grey Mann. Grey also revealed his robot takeover plan to destroy Mann Co. As Grey Mann left for New Mexico to eliminate Blutarch, Cal discovered that his parents had been past employees of Mann Co, and even figured out Grey's plan and had designed a comeback plan to use Mann Co's current mercenary devision to prevent the robots. Grey had the two eliminated and had taken Cal in so he could prevent him from discovering the plans and reporting to Saxton. In a furious rage, Cal stole two SMG's, two pistols, and a shotgun and laid waste to the base, destroying thousands upon thousands of robots. One Grey Pyro managed to severely burn him as he escaped, leaving him with a fear of Pyro's and a balacava to cover his burns. Cal joined Mann Co a few years later, and was hired specifically for the Builders League United devision. Trivia CalTheSpy's Black Fedora was given to him by a friend. Cal doesn't actually smoke. The cigarette he has in his mouth is a re-designed switchblade for emergency use-age. CalTheSpy is a friend towards another TF2 OC Dr Lazio, despite him being a RED mercenary. CalTheSpy is currently being used for the creators Youtube channel, Steam profile and other internet accounts. The creator of this wiki page is the same guy who created CalTheSpy. . . No Big Surprise. CalTheSpy makes a appearance during The Package Collab. After learning that the lawn was made of lava and would destroy anyone who made contact with it. In a reference to a Half-Life 2 achievement, Cal uses two metal sheets to cross the lawn and reach the package on the sidewalk. Upon opening the package, Cal is sucked into a hellish portal that had been inside the package. What happened to him is unknown. Category:Spy Category:Tf2Sona Category:Cal Category:The